


The Red Child

by SunnySunflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Multi, Reincarnation, Team Bonding, Team as Family, The Talk, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySunflower/pseuds/SunnySunflower
Summary: Niko was meant to grow up into a drug addicted prostitute. Instead, she remembered bits of a past life and decided she wanted more for herself.She decided that she was going to be strong. Then, she ended up on Team Seven. Things didn't change, but they really, really did.Warning: there will be the occasional graphic talk of themes like death, and other adult topics I won't name. (Hint: look at tags)





	1. Niko

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a usual reincarnation fic. But I tried to make it interesting enough that it didn't feel like the same thing as everything else.
> 
> I don't own Naruto.
> 
> Edit; This will have dark references to the darker life of poverty. If you lot see anything that should be tagged, let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp I edited it a bit after a hiatus. Sorry, everyone. I've had various RL problems.

When Niko was two, she had the dreams. It took two months for the person ( _not a whole, only part_ ) to merge with little Niko enough that she was able to understand a bit of what was going on.

 

In any other universe, Niko would have grown up to be a whore like her mother, and died before she was sixteen from an overdose. But, in this universe, the butterfly flapped the partial memories of another girl loose in the little girl's closed memory.

 

Niko didn't think a lot about it as she grew, she was after all only two when they started, but it did show her an option. Shinobi. ( _After all, the teenage girl grew up in a free world where you have choices._ )

 

Benio-obaa-sama taught her to read and write, and Riko-oba taught her math. When she turned six, and passed the academy entrance exam, her family saw her off on her first day, proudly.

 

The years passed, and before she knew it, she had passed the Academy Exam and it was Assignment Day. Niko left her room, and Hana-ane gasped. “You look like a shinobi.” She crossed over with a limp to pat her cheeks. “We all are so proud of you. Don't forget us when you become important, love?”

 

Niko pulled her in a careful hug, “Never! You all are my precious family. I love you. And I know you all are proud of me. Benio-obaa-sama even closed down and we had a huge meal. It was great!”

 

Hana pulled back to take in the young girl. Well, young woman, she corrected quietly, a Kunoichi, an adult in the eyes of the ninja world. Niko was a very beautiful girl, a bit short, but strong. Her beautiful waist length hair is in the french braid she invented, and her curly side bangs border her face. Her lightly tanned skin didn't hide the scar on her face, the one that made all of them angry to think about, that went from her left forehead to her left temple.

 

Hana took in her precious sister's semi-permanent smile. It just showed a little bit of her teeth, but the smile rarely dropped. Her dark green eyes were surrounded by the heavy lashes Hana was so jealous of, and her freckles on her nose made Hana want to kiss them. The sixteen year old smiled softy, “You keep growin' more beautiful, I mean, look at you. You are already gettin' some curves. If only you dressed more fashionably.”

 

Niko looked down. She was wearing ninja sandals, brown pants, a long sleeved mesh, and a green t-shirt. Sure, her pants were wrapped with bandages and her brown belt that had her pouch wasn't interesting, but “It has maneuverability, though? And it's soft.”

 

Hana laughed, gave Niko a kiss on the forehead, and headed to her room to clean herself up. “Benio-sama wishes to speak to you before you go.”

 

Niko waved at her, and headed to the office. She opened the door, and saw an old woman in an elaborate kimono at the desk smile slyly at her. “Dear Niko, you really should knock. I do occasionally get customers still.”

 

Niko grinned, bounding over to her grandmother. “You didn't have the sign up. Did you need anythin', Benio-obaa-sama?”

 

Benio leaned back, and opened her arms, folding them securely around Niko. “A gift for your future as a shinobi. I never thought you'd make it this far, but I am as glad as I am worried of it.”

 

Niko giggled, “Me too.” She left the safe arms and accepted the brown package. She opened it to see green fingerless gloves. “Oh, Obaa-sama...”

 

“They are made with shinobi in mind, so they are both strong and won't mess up you lots finger wagging nonsense.” Benio shuffled papers to hide pleased smile at the tears in her grandchild's eyes. “I hope you make good use of those. And stop those waterworks, it's a simple gift, not a funeral.”

 

Niko pulled them on, and hugged the old woman again. “Obaa-sama, thank you for everything.”

 

“Bah! You are distracting me from my work, girl.” Benio pushed her firmly away. “Get going, child.”

 

She watched in nostalgia as the twelve year old ran out, wiping her tears away, "How did a group of whores raise you to this?" She scoffed at herself, "My, but I am an old woman, thinking about such silly thoughts.”

 

Niko walked towards the academy, stopping at the dango stand to buy one. She paid with money she picked up on the way ( _you can never truly leave the streets_ ), and waved at Ryuichi-san. She continued on her way, munching on her breakfast slowly. The Academy appeared and she moseyed into Iruka-sensei's room and sat in her usual spot, the back row as far away from the clan kids as possible, knowing she didn't really belong. People tend to look down on her for her status. As a bastard daughter of a whore, she supposed they all think they had the high road.

 

In the end, several of the proud villagers' husbands and even some of their wives still indulged in the baser pleasures. So really, it amused her more than anything. She shrugged the thoughts off, interrupted by Naruto. She glanced over with a smile.

 

Niko sat smiled a little wider as she watched Naruto and Uchiha argue, it was really amusing. Since she was watching, she saw the accidental kiss. Niko buried her head in her arms to hide the tears of laughter. “Hey, rat! How did _you_ manage to get top Kunoichi status?”

 

The Dreamer gave an alarmed twitch, but it was also hesitant, unsure. Niko smiled at Yamanaka while pushing the useless and ever fading entity from her mind. “Ah, I work hard, of course.”

 

Yamanaka gritted her teeth, then stamped away. ' _Really, envy is not a good look on her.'_ Niko glanced at the scoreboards, and blinked in surprise at her name being just under Uchiha's. ' _Huh, how about that?'_

 

The green eyed girl leaned back, looking at the ceiling. ' _Dreamer remembers Haruno being top kunoichi, but doesn't know why it's important. Hm, it ain't anything I can fix right now though. But still, Dreamer has been dormant for a while. It only surfaces occasionally, now so it's not like I can find out more either. Why are the scores so important? Argh, this is just a damn circle of thinking-'_

 

“Alright, Genin, settle down!” Iruka-sensei barked, pulling Niko from her thoughts. As he continued to talk about how proud he was of them and the hardships ahead of them, Iruka-sensei moved carefully. Niko immediately compared him to Hana-ane, who had a customer that broke the rules this morning and was still recovering. ' _How did an academy teacher get that hurt?'_

 

“Team seven; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Niko. Team eigh-” A surge of horror enveloped Niko, and she missed the next team line ups. That was definitely not her. _'Dreamer, what the fuck?'_

 

**_'Not good. Bad. Team wrong.'_  **

 

_'It's too late now! Control yourself, I can't think!'_

 

**_'-orry, be carefu-'_ **

 

Niko leaned back, her smile tossed to her two new teammates absently. She really was concerned. Talking took more out of Dreamer every year and it was never extremely clear, but Niko takes what it says seriously. She wasn't sure why, but she resolved to keep her teammates safe. At least she kind of knows Naruto, but Uchiha will be difficult.

 

“Hey, Naruto! Uchiha!” Niko waved to get their attention. “We should go grab lunch together. We might as well get to know each other if we're stuck with each other for who the fuck knows how long!”

 

Naruto beamed at her, “Sure thing, Niko-ane! Whatever you say!” Niko smiled at him, used to the hero worship street kids show her. Naruto might not be a street kid completely, but he was close enough. She had to drag him away from more than a few shady people. After the third time, when he was six and she seven, she gave him a rundown of street rule.

 

Uchiha scoffed, “I don't need a weakling like you to drag me down.” Naruto scowled at him, “Bastard! Take that back! Niko-ane is really strong. She fights off those no payin' bastards when they go after kids all the time!”

 

The leftover genin looked at Naruto and Niko in confusion. Niko smiled wider, a sly edge making it crooked, “It's fine, Naruto. I'd be too scared to spend time with a strong bastard of a whore too, if I was him.” She slanted her eyes towards a shocked Uchiha, “After all, it's pretty scary thinkin' 'bout how strong I'd be with a 'proper' family.”

 

Naruto blinked, then rallied himself, catching on as soon as she raised an eyebrow. “Yeah! As always, you're right! Niko-ane, you're the best. Too bad we have a scaredy cat for a teammate.” As one, Niko and Naruto shot an irritated Uchiha smug smirks.

 

“...Tch, let's go.” He stalked out, and Niko and Naruto fist bumped in victory.

 

They caught up with him quickly, and Uchiha eyed them both. “I know what you two did.”

 

Unashamed, Niko shrugged, “It worked, didn't it? Let's go get dango.”

 

“Yeah!” Naruto tackled Niko and Uchiha in a hug, as usual uncaring and unknowing of personal space, “And ramen! What do you want, bastard?”

 

“...Tomato salad.” Niko blanched, but Naruto nodded seriously, “Ichiraku's has that! We can stop next door, after!”

 

Uchiha looked appeased, but still shrugged Naruto off. “Fine.”

 

“Good on me, too!” Niko grinned, "...But tomatoes? Really?" She yelped as Uchiha tripped her.

 

Ichiraku blinked at the three in front of him, Niko a little dusty. “Naruto and friends! What can I get you?”

 

“They're not-” Naruto interrupted Uchiha by gasping and blushing. He turned towards Niko, who was looking through the menu curiously. “I'm so sorry for the confusion, Niko-ane. Old man, I can't be Niko's friend. She is the distant watchful guardian of the streets! I'm flattered though.”

 

Uchiha looked vaguely confused, while Niko gaped at him. “ _That's_ how y'all think of me? Really? I- this-that's _embarrassing_!”

 

She proceeded to turn to Ichiraku with an embarrassed smile, “Old man! Gimmee a miso ramen! And give Naruto a shrimp, and Uchiha a tomato salad. There! Now this conversation is over! What the hell?”

 

A snicker made Naruto and Niko stop. Naruto turned to a shocked Uchiha, “Don't laugh at Niko-ane. I owe her my life, bastard.”

 

Uchiha covered his face, shoulders shaking, "She has no clue you're pranking her, Uzumaki." Niko gaped, green eyes wide, as Naruto started to cackle as well. "Bastard, you ruined I-ow!" Naruto was launched off his seat as Niko pushed his face into the ground. "Niko-ane, no!"

 

After they settled again, Niko shook her head. “This won't work. Naruto, call me Niko. Sasuke, you too. No more ane shit.” She sent a warning glance to both, smile widened slightly. “Like it or not, we're a team. We might not be equals in everythin', but I sure as hell don't deny you both can teach me things. Same goes for you two. Naruto, pay for my meal, and your debt is paid. Got it?”

 

Naruto nodded, frowning, and Sasuke shrugged. “I guess, Niko- _ane_.”

 

Niko dropped her head on the table, as Sasuke watched with a smirk. “Sasuke, you're a dick.”

 

Naruto laughed at her, with Sasuke snickering.

 

An hour later, the three wandered back into the classroom. Sasuke was scowling at Naruto as he waved his hands, “Using that knot makes no sense, bastard. You should use the slipknot. It makes a cleaner, smoother trap.”

 

Niko flapped her hand at them, sitting in the nearest free desk, “Does a cleaner trap have any different results?”

 

Naruto sat in the middle as he thought, “A cleaner trap basically means that it's less likely to be spotted and it has a quicker release.”

 

Sasuke scoffed, “Maybe, but the double slip has more power. It might be slower but it builds up more energy.” He sat down, leaning to see Niko.

 

Naruto smacked his face with both palms, as Niko grinned, “Power doesn't always matter, sometimes a delicate touch is better. Why do you have such a one tra-”

 

“What the hell, rat!?” Sakura snarled, Ino behind her nodded. “What are you doing with Sasuke-kun, spreading your diseases!?”

 

Niko and Naruto both went to speak, but Sasuke beat them to it. “Were we talking to you? Annoying,” He grunted when Niko punched his arm lightly in thanks and Naruto threw his arm around his shoulders. “Yeah, what Bastard said.”

 

Niko missed what happened next, because Naruto was shoved into her by Sasuke and they both fell, laughing, onto the ground. ' _Yeah, I can live with this team._ '

 

Two hours later, Niko regretted her thought. “Naruto! Taijutsu isn't just fuckin' brute force. It's practice and patience and hard fuckin' work!”

 

Naruto shrugged righting a desk from the spar they got into from boredom. “It works, though.”

 

“Only because of your clones,” Sasuke pointed out, equally as exasperated, picking up a piece of chair. “And Niko. You really shouldn't use shuriken. That's just, no. You're awful. How did you pass?”

 

“Yeah, well you get frustrated too easily,” Niko grinned at him as she tried to straighten the chalkboard. She jumped back as it fell to the floor in a loud crash. The three stared at it blankly. “Iruka-sensei is going to let the younger kids use us as target practice.” Niko and Sasuke nodded mutely.

 

"Maybe we can fix it...?" Naruto nudged the dead board with his foot. The chalkboard creaked, almost as if it was in pain, then cracked down the middle.

 

“...Well.” The new team whirled around to face the new voice. They took in a tall, silver haired, masked jounin. He looked around the trashed classroom blankly. Naruto scooted away from the chalkboard sheepishly. “I can't say I expected this. What did you do?”

 

“Trained?” Niko offered hesitantly. “You were late, and we were told not to leave 'til you got here. So we thought sparrin' would be a good idea.” She trailed off, smile widening slightly.

 

“It got interesting.” Sasuke said, unashamed. Naruto nodded next to him, arms behind his head.

 

The jounin heaved a sigh. “Meet me on the roof, troublemakers.”

 

They quietly headed up the steps, and Naruto sat in the middle. Sasuke leaned forward on his left, and Niko sprawled on his right. The jounin leaned back. “Give me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals.”

 

“You first.” Sasuke snapped out. Niko carefully did not look at Naruto. They both know he was annoyed at losing several of his shuriken in his attempt at a trap. The jounin shrugged. “Maa, I suppose. I'm Hatake Kakashi, and my likes and dislikes... You three really don't need to know that. My hobbies... hm, I wonder. My goal is... who knows?” Niko tilted her head, then shrugged. “You first, on the right.”

 

“Uchiha Sasuke.” Sasuke scowled. “I don't like many things, I dislike a lot. My hobbies, I don't have any. My goal is to kill a certain man.”

 

Niko smiled insouciantly at him. “Could you pick up cooking as a hobby? I'm trash at it, and I doubt Naruto is any better.” Naruto gaped at Niko, then grinned. “Yeah, Bastard, please? One of us needs to know!”

 

Kakashi coughed, distracting Sasuke before he attacked either of them in irritation, “Blonde, you next.”

 

Naruto folded his arms behind his head, “Yeah! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, sensei, and I like Ramen and Iruka and Niko and Bastard, I guess. I dislike how long it takes for ramen to cook. My hobbies are gardening and training. My goal is to be Hokage-ttebayo!”

 

Sasuke scoffed, “You'll have to get better taijutsu before that can happen.” Niko nodded solemnly next to him, a sly look on her face. Naruto pouted. “Teach me then, you two.”

 

Sasuke sent Naruto a surprised glance, but Niko interrupted him. “I'm Niko. No last name. Bastard kid, y'know?” She blinked up at Kakashi, waiting until he nodded, acknowledging the fact. “I like dango, my team, and Akari House in the redlight district. I dislike chipmunks, those assholes. And squirrels. Oh and I really dislike assholes who don't pay after receiving a service, or force a service. My hobby is training. My goal is to show the street kids that they can be more than they are through hard work and determination.” And manipulating the system, but she'll keep quiet about that.

 

“...huh.” Kakashi looked at them all. “I'm not too impressed. You three have survival training tomorrow, at 0600 at Ground 7.”

 

“We did that in the Academy though!” Naruto pointed at Kakashi, who chuckled darkly. “Are you really so arrogant that you think you are already genin? It's a test tomorrow.”

 

Sasuke and Niko exchanged glances behind Naruto. They looked forward when Kakashi straightened from his slouch. “Only a 33% pass rate. Oh, and you shouldn't eat breakfast. It'll just end up coming back up.”

 

The three stared at the place he was. Niko sighed through her small smile. “I don't like to skip meals. What kinda person asks-” Niko smirked and nudged an equally dejected Naruto, “...Hey, he said shouldn't.”

 

Naruto crossed his arms. “So what? He-oh. _Oh_.” Sasuke scowled at the both of them. “What?”

 

“Simple, bastard. He gave a suggestion.” Naruto fist bumped Niko as she danced in place. “Breakfast, tomorrow!”

 

“ _That's what you are worried about?_ ” Sasuke looked ready to kill them, then himself. “We aren't genin yet. We have another, possibly difficult test tomorrow. And you two idiots are worried about breakfast?”

 

Niko stopped dancing in place, “Um.” Naruto shrugged carelessly. “So we make a plan. It's fine. Breakfast is important.”

 

Niko half-hugged Sasuke to her, waving at nothing in particular. “We even have the ground number, it's not like we can't scout it out.”

 

“Or make traps!” Naruto shot Sasuke a grin. Sasuke heaved a sigh. “...Fine. Let's go.”

 

Niko danced in happiness behind them.

 

The next day, Niko munched on her dango on a stump. “Remember the places?” Naruto and Niko nodded blearily.

 

"What about the traps?" Sasuke nagged them for the  _third_ time. Niko yawned, as Naruto gave a wavering thumbs up.

 

“How can you idiots be ninja if you can't wake up in the morning?” Sasuke through his arms up, exasperated. "If you ruin this for me-"

 

They mutely shook their heads. Naruto slurped up his ramen, leaning on the other stump. “I stayed up late, to 'memder the places.” Niko yawned, adding, “The town was loud l'st night.”

 

Sasuke grimaced at them as they let out tired sighs. He ate another onigiri. “You guys eat awfully.”

 

They shrugged, and Sasuke gave up lecturing as a bad job.

 

When Kakashi arrived several hours late, he saw Sasuke nagging his teammates through warmups. They listened to him, though not without some complaining. “So, tiring yourself before your test? Hm, are you three sure you want to be shinobi?”

 

Naruto tossed him a mild scowl, “Should someone who is always late be saying that?” Niko slung her arm loosely through his, and Sasuke crossed his arms on his other side. All three were clearly judging him, rude.'

 

“Maa, if you say so.” Kakashi pulled out a clock and set it for noon. “Let me explain. I have these two bells,” Here, he made a show of tying them to his belt, “And your mission is to get them.”

 

Niko blinked, and smiled at him, “But there are only two..?” Kakashi chuckled darkly. “Yes, two of you might get to pass, but at least on is always going to fail back to the academy.”

 

The three straightened in shock, but Kakashi was moving on. “Atack me like you want to kill me. Start now.”

 

Sasuke and Niko immediately grabbed Naruto by the coat and dragged him away. They took a moment, then Sasuke whirled on Niko. “What's your big plan now?”

 

Naruto looked at her too, and Niko looked at her feet. “This don't make no sense. It's always a three man team. Maybe they changed it..?”

 

“But,” Naruto looked at both, “I want to be on you two's team. We work well together.” Niko and Naruto turned sad eyes to Sasuke. He growled to himself, muttering, then sighed. “You two better keep up with me. We work together and after...”

 

Thirty minutes later, a singed Naruto grimaced from the post. Niko hissed as Sasuke poured antiseptic on her gash. Sasuke scowled as he roughly wrapped her arm up. Kakashi gazed at them. “Well, the traps were interesting, but too easy to turn against you. And you worked together. None of you want to be shinobi, what a shame.”

 

Naruto snarled at him. “If you fail any of us, we'll go to ask for a different teacher and a better test! Hokage-ojii-san will listen to me.”

 

Sasuke huffed. “Agreed, the Uchiha name still has some pull, and we'll still be on a team.” Niko nodded cheerfully, “Yup! And I've some blackmail on some of the council members that I can use if I have too!”

 

Naruto glared at Kakashi, “So either pass all three of us, or don't! We won't give up.”

 

Kakashi looked at all three, then folded his arms. “How long did you three know?”

 

Niko slanted a smile at him, “From the beginning of course.” Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Kakashi shook his head, “You three pass. What tipped you off to the true point of the test?”

 

Naruto squinted at him. “We really pass. No matter what?” At Kakashi's nod, Sasuke smirked. “We don't know what you are talking about. What point?”

 

Kakashi jerked, glancing at all three. “You didn't know that the point was teamwork?” At their surprised faces, he sighed. “You three bluffed me. Impressive, but now I'm stuck.” He went on to tell them about the importance of team work and the Memorial stone.

 

Naruto sighed after he left. “Wow, I can't believe that worked-ttebayo.” Niko plopped to the ground, adjusting her hitai-ate on her forehead. “Who wants t' celebrate?”

 

Sasuke smirked at them, “I pick the place. Then, the Idiot gets help with his taijutsu. It really is pathetic.”

 

Naruto whined. “But ramen!” Niko was whining next to him, as well.

 


	2. The start of the legend of Team Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke gets a lesson, that he does not believe. Niko gets hit by the shinobi life. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited

Team Seven had a good start, which relieved Niko. The last thing she wanted to deal with was a bunch of idiots fighting all the time. Instead it was a bunch of idiots fighting some of the time. She felt her semi-permanent smile drop a tiny bit as she continued to paint the stupid fence. They lived in a damn shinobi village, fences mean nothing. Why are there fences?

 

She moved back as a large dollop of paint smacked into where she was. Reluctantly, Niko glanced at Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was scolding the shorter boy for an unknown reason, and Naruto was waving his paintbrush around. “How do you two manage? Aren't you fuckin' tired?”

 

Naruto beamed at her, “I don't need much rest, so sitting for an hour makes me feel better. Ain't that the same for everyone?”

 

Sasuke shook his head, answering before Niko threw her paint bucket in rage. “Stupid, you have ridiculous stamina _and_ stamina recovery. I might not have your amount, but I recover at a faster pace than usual too. Comes from being clan or shinobi born.”

 

“Yup,” Niko pulled her bucket over a foot, shooting them a strained smile. “I'm civilian born, probably, so I lack a lot of the natural advantages the rest of our old class does. Most civvie born drop out, like Hanamura Ami.”

 

They quietly worked as Naruto digested what Niko said. After they moved to the last side of the fence, Sasuke stopped. “...You said probably.”

 

“Yeah, the woman who birthed me is a prostitute who worked at Akari House.” Niko smiled slightly at Sasuke's blank face. Naruto continued to work, unfazed by what she said. It was a common story, and likely his, as well.

 

“,,,What's a 'prostitute'? What does that have to do with anything?” Sasuke continued to paint, and Naruto cocked an eyebrow at Niko, shrugging.

 

“A prostitute is someone who sells sex, so I don't know who my dad could actually be.” Niko painted a bit sloppily, amused in spite of herself. "I don't know if I care to know who my dad is."

 

They worked for a few more minutes, in silence. “What's sex? It sounds weird.”

 

Niko and Naruto froze, and Kakashi almost fell from his branch. Niko and Naruto exchanged surprised glances, and Niko shrugged helplessly at her teammate. Naruto waved at her and put a finger to his lip with an eyebrow raised, but Niko shook her head. _He has to know._ Niko placed her hand over half her face mimicking a mask. Naruto angrily shook his head, pantomiming a book, then thoughtfully gestured at both. _Not Kakashi! One of us?_ Niko nodded smugly, pointing at him.  _Your idea._ Naruto shook his head rapidly, gesturing for Rock Paper Scissors.

 

They played three furious rounds, leaving Naruto the winner two to one. Niko's smile dimmed, and she turned to an obliviously painting Sasuke. “Well, sex is, hm, I've never had ta explain this ta anyone. Um, It's the only way to make babies. When two people, or more, are attracted to each other, they kiss and get naked. I'm sure you can guess the rest.”

 

Sasuke gave her a blank look. She felt her soul leave her, as Naruto rolled his eyes in impatience. “Sasuke, oh Kami, how do you not know this? The guy puts his cock in the woman's vagina, thrusts and semen comes out.”

 

“Into the vagina,” Niko helpfully informed an increasingly horrified Sasuke. “The vagina is an openin' in between a woman's body. The semen, or come, travels through and hits a woman's womb and can potentially impregnate her.” She dropped her paintbrush in the bucket, smiling at their finished (sloppy) work. "Hey, this looks good. I've never painted before!" Kakashi wrote,  _teach basic life skills_ under  _teach social skills._ He could probably through his Kohai at them.

 

Sasuke looked at Niko for a long moment, blank faced. Then, he turned to Naruto and looked at him. He sighed, shoulders slumping ever so slightly. “I don't believe you. That's disgusting. Urine is the only thing that comes out. Nice try, idiots, pull the other leg.” He turned to leave, “You guys finish up, I'll go report to the Mission desk.”

 

Niko watched helplessly as he left. She turned to Naruto, gesturing wordlessly. His expression was blank like his soul fled from his body. Kakashi, meanwhile, idly wondered if he could push this talk onto Iruka. “Yo, Niko, Naruto, clean up properly, be at the training grounds tomorrow at six,” He shunshined before they could stop him. The two left started flailing silently at each other, flabbergasted.

 

Kakashi entered the classroom, “Iruka-sensei, a word?” The rather strange man blinked up at him, then made a clone. “Of course, Hatake-san. I needed to speak with you anyways.”

 

They left the clone to watch the students, moving to an empty classroom. Kakashi scratched the back of his head. “Maa, you first.”

 

Iruka smiled at him gently. “Look around, do you recognize this place?” Kakashi looked, no desks, chalkboard, or other furniture. He shook his head, feeling the same way he does when a trap is sprung. Iruka nodded contentedly, “No, I didn't think so. It used to be my classroom. But after _your_ new team was left alone in it, nothing was left intact. Nothing.”

 

“They weren't mine yet.” Kakashi shrugged, unbothered. Iruka sighed gently, “You were late, if you weren't I'd still have my classroom. And I _liked_ my classroom. It had the view of the Hokage mountain.” He moved to look at Kakashi, a lovely smile on his face. “The windows in this new classroom looks at the training grounds. Now my new students only pay attention to that. It was your team's doing, so I expect them here tomorrow at seven, ready to be my teaching assistants.”

 

Kakashi mutely nodded, aware that if he asked anything right now, he wouldn't get it. Besides, Iruka seems unstable. He was unsure if he wanted an unstable person to tell Sasuke about sex. Kakashi shunshined, headed towards the training grounds. Looks like the job is in his hands.

 

The next day, as they wrestled with evil six year olds, Sasuke refused to talk to any of them. The only thing he said was; “You got Kakashi in on this prank too?”

 

It took two days, and Niko and Naruto sparring with him for as long as wanted them too, until he decided to pretend the prank didn't happen. Kakashi, Naruto, and Niko agreed that they would just have to watch out for Sasuke instead.

 

Two months after graduation, Naruto blew up. Niko refused to stop him, in fact she had a campaign to instigate it, equally tired of D-ranks, and Sasuke demanded he rephrase the request in a more respectful way. (In another universe, Sasuke would not care about social niceties. In this universe, Sakura wasn't there and somebody had to be functional. No someone _needed_ to be functional.) Kakashi just shrugged.

 

That was how they ended up walking to Wave. Niko and Naruto were already bored of their surroundings. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his stupid teammates, and turned to their sensei. “We want to train.” Kakashi heaved a sigh, as Niko and Naruto heard and zeroed in on him. These three cute students of his demand training and attention on a daily basis. “Maa, well. Did you succeed in water walking?” They all nodded. “Take a leaf and roll it with your chakra, Keep aware of your surrounding, though.”

 

All three leaves blew up, immediately. Kakashi looked up, affecting an oblivious air. They continued like that, competing against and helping each other for the next few days. Sasuke managed it first, Niko second, leaving Naruto to figure it out on his own. Niko corrected him cheerfully, right before blood splattered on her face.

 

Immediately, she grabbed Naruto and threw him at Tazuna. “Movement 2-A!” Naruto went into an almost reactionary mode and took Tazuna. He would hide Tazuna and place traps around him, sending clones to help. Sasuke and Niko immediately started to distract the enemy. _Or enemies,_ Niko noted. She carefully didn't wonder where Kakashi-sensei was, and threw an end of wire at Sasuke. The two tripped one, but the other turned to attack Niko. She heard a yell, and rolled away. Two orange clones tag-teamed claw shinobi. Niko glanced over at the other who was stuck by his chain to a tree.

 

She moved without thinking when the enemy went to attack Sasuke, and realized her kunai was sticking out of his throat. She felt vomit come up at the warm sensation, and forced it down. She pulled her kunai out of the dying body and turned. The battlefield was calm, Kakashi _(Kakashi-sensei!)_ was tying up the living shinobi. Naruto, Sasuke, and Tazuna stared at Niko. Niko looked at them, smile gone, face splattered with blood. Dreamer was crying in their space.

 

_She killed someone. And she felt nothing._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monkeys will be updated tomorrow. Anyways, our story got a bit dark there. That cliff sure is high up, what with how dark it is at the bottom.
> 
> Iruka, when he saw his classroom, put the fear in two other teachers, the principal, five chuunin, and made two tokubetsu jounin very amused. No one will talk about it though. Instead, it is known as the Iruka incident #58.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited it a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have been super busy. I am so sorry. But here it is. And if any one wants to be a beta for me that would be great.
> 
> Here it is!

The next day, Niko was still thinking about her emotions. Where were they? Isn't she supposed to be disgusted or sad or something? She didn't regret killing or feel any guilt. Was she broken like those strange children that occasionally appear on the streets?

As she thought, Naruto worried. He hadn't seen a smile once on Niko, and she always smiles. Always. It was strange. Sasuke wondered if he would have to do all the killing if Niko and Naruto acted like this every time. It would be rather irritating.

Kakashi was grumbling under his breath. Not only did their client lie to them, but he already has to have the first kill talk with his student. He continued to rehearse the first kill talk, hoping he didn't fuck it up.

It was after the misty boat ride that Kakashi felt it, a danger call of electricity down his spine. “Everyone, down!” He pulled the bridge builder down, hoping his kids were quick enough. A whoosh and thunk alerted him to the tree's new ornament, a giant sword. On it was Zabuza, an S-ranked ninja from the mist. Kakashi frowned and launched himself at Zabuza.

Team Seven was up and surrounding Tazuna quickly, ready to defend him at a moment's notice. Sasuke surveyed the scene, as Naruto covertly went through his supplies. “...I can take him.” A stepping stone to power. Naruto rolled his eyes, and Niko grimaced. “No, he's Kakashi-sensei's level. We'd be crushed.”

Naruto balked, betrayed. “But we beat Kakashi-sensei!” Niko shook her head, “He wasn't out for blood though. Prob—Argh!” She took a knee, grabbing at her head.

_NO! BAD!_

What? Dreamer?

_Zabuza. Haku. Gato. Mist. Gato is the---_

Distantly, Niko heard Naruto asking her what's wrong, but she couldn't focus. She couldn't hear--

_\---KEY! GATO----- ------ ---- ---- KEY!_

Abruptly, the pain vanished, and Niko ducked instinctively. A whoosh above her let her know it was just in time. She stood up, shaking her head. Dreamer can wait, it's time to focus on a very deadly battle. She shrugged at Naruto's frown, and watched with Sasuke as Kakashi-sensei revealed a red eye.

“That-that's the Sharingan.” Sasuke almost wheezed. “How-”

“A friend gave it to me, before he died.” Kakashi kept his eyes on Zabuza, who kept spouting off vaguely irritating things about killing his cute students. He couldn't have that. As Sasuke gave a brief, surprisingly hole-filled explanation of the dojutsu, Kakashi launched himself at Zabuza.

Later, Niko would say what happened next was the most crucial moment in their team bond. It was what cemented the foundation of their positions in the team. They were screwed, Kakashi was screwed and the guy facing their sensei was super strong. Instead of telling them to run, she blurted out, “Oh, shit, guys we need a plan.”

Sasuke frowned at her, “Details?” Niko surveyed the scene. Zabuza had their sensei in a water prison, and there was his clone. What would- “Ah, he needs contact with the jutsu, his clone is probably a third of his strength, but still too powerful for us. There are several trees, water is deep, Zabuza is concentrating on the jutsu mostly, but is using chakra to stand on the water.”

Team Seven stared at each other, then both Sasuke and Niko made the same gesture to Naruto, a palm facing the ground then shaking. Naruto smirked, nabbed a few things from both Niko and Sasuke's pouches, and made two clones who ran off. Niko tilted her head at Sasuke and he grinned boyishly back, excited, and headed towards the clone.

And Niko? She settled to observe the situation and protect Tazuna.

As Sasuke bolted towards Zabuza, the Mist-nin laughed, “A single genin, really?” Sasuke threw his shuriken and Naruto jumped out from behind the clone with a quick punch. Zabuza easily deflected the shuriken and, in front of his supposedly horrified and shocked team, sliced Naruto in half. Niko screamed in a predetermined way, “Naruto! NOOOO!!!”

The clone and Zabuza both got distracted for one moment, enough for Sasuke to throw his shuriken at Zabuza. Zabuza caught one, letting the other slide past. “Really, now? You think shuriken can hit m-” The shuriken in his fingers turned into Naruto, who slapped some exploding tags onto Zabuza's sword. The explosion was quick, leaving a cloud. Tazuna gaped. “You brats' are monsters. You just killed your teammate and Jounin-sensei...”

The dust settled, showing a limp orange kid dangling from a hand. The hand jerked, the snapping of bone echoing through the battlefield. “That was surprising. You stupid leaf actually tried to suicide kill me?” Zabuza's eyes narrowed at the remaining two genin, throwing the body carelessly into the water. He took a step towards Sasuke, who glared back, and was hit by a fire jutsu.

“Where do you think you are going, you filthy student killing scum?” Kakashi's face was ice cold, and killing intent rolled off of him, so thick Niko could almost taste it. The ensuing battle was difficult for Niko and Sasuke to follow, only slowing when Zabuza collapsed and a Hunter-nin took him away.

Kakashi-sensei turned blank eyes towards them, “Team, collect your teammate's body an...” Niko tilted her head when he collapsed. “Um. Body? His?”

“Hn, must be out of it,” Sasuke confirmed. Naruto walked up from behind them, placing the traps they ended up not needing where they belonged. “Eh? What's wrong with Sensei?”

For some reason, the two boys glanced at Niko. She shrugged. “Is he dead? I kinda... slept through the first aid class. I knew enough to get by, but. That's it, really.” Sasuke pulled an angsty I-am-surrounded-by-stupid-people-oh-my-god face, and checked Kakashi's pulse. “His pulse is slow, and he used a lot of chakra. The diagnosis is obvio-it's chakra exhaustion.”

After an intense argument about who carries what, Niko ended up hefting their sensei onto Tazuna's back. “You lied to Konoha, so you get to help.” Tazuna, scared witless of the boys, nodded.

A few hours later, they settled Kakashi on a futon and Sasuke treated everyone's wounds. Niko stripped off her shirt carelessly to prove to her nagging teammates that she was uninjured. Naruto had several small burns, and Sasuke had a bruise on his ribs. After patch up, Naruto sent out clones on patrol at Niko's urging and they all fell asleep in the same room.

Tsunami had tried to get Niko into a different room, and was rebuffed easily. She was scandalized when she peeked in and saw Niko half dressed, with her head pillowed on Naruto's stomach, and Naruto's legs' tangling with Sasuke's. She went to scold her, but Tazuna intercepted her, afraid she would further offend their only hope.

The next morning, the team minus a sensei met Inari. All three ate furiously, with little time for a cranky seven year old. Then, the three walked upstairs to plan.

“So, what are we going to do if Kakashi-sensei doesn't wake up soon?” Naruto rubbed at his stomach. Sasuke shrugged, “We have a mission.”

Niko nodded slowly. “It's the protection for the bridge... What's the best way...”

“We could send a lot of clones to speed up the building.” Naruto flopped down tiredly.

“No, it still has a chance of being destroyed...” Niko frowned at the blood flaked under her nails.

“Hn, by who?” Sasuke checked their Sensei's pulse absently.

“Gato, probably.” 

“Then, we kill him.” Naruto shrugged carelessly.

Niko stared at her nails, not processing, then whipped her head up to stare at Naruto. Sasuke actually looked gobsmacked. “What!”

“Weelll, Iruka-sensei told me that in order to kill a snake, you cut off it's head. Isn't Gato the head of the company?” Naruto frowned heavily, then beamed, “Let's cut off his head!”

Niko chuckled mildly, “How do we find where there hideout is?”

“What do cruel men always want?” Naruto asked.

“Food.”

“Sex.”

Sasuke scowled at Niko, “This isn't the time for your pranks! We need to find out who delivers food to Gato.” He stood up, pulling on his gear. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Niko. She tapped her scar, thoughtfully. Naruto made a resigned face, then nodded at her. “Niko will go with you, bastard, and I can keep up patrol around the house.” Sasuke grunted and threw one of Niko's shirts at her face.

An hour later, and a few discreet bribes, Naruto managed to corner a street worker. He had a variation of his pervert jutsu applied, and looked thin and dirty. “Hey, if'n y' wan' some tip, I'da need some help findin' knee work.” He spoke easily in the unique street slang he picked up as he went along.

“No tip, but I'da take some food.” The young boy didn't show any emotion. Naruto handed over some old, stale bread. Any fresher, and the kid would be suspicious. “Gato's men take some's liken' to us type. Go t' the drinker's bin an' y'll get a hungry man.”

Naruto nodded to the kid solemnly, and headed to the bar. He _really_ didn't want to do this. Ugh, so gross.

The team met up at the agreed time, in a clearing. Niko was smirking at an irked Sasuke, but gave Naruto a quick once over. He beamed at her, and she frowned back concerned. He grimaced, shrugging. Then, he turned with a, “I found it!” and tackled a grumpy Sasuke, who kicked him off. “I can lead whoever there.”

Sasuke nodded. “I should go.” Niko scowled at him. “No, you are the only one capable of taking care of Sensei. I'll go.” She grabbed Naruto and pulled him away, leaving Sasuke scowling darkly after them. He caught up quickly. “Naruto's clones can do a good enough job till we get back.” They rolled their eyes, but gave in.

The house was more of a mansion in the woods, and the security was shit. They skulked through the hallways, the image of Gato as told by Naruto in their mind.

“Man, that stupid Hatsu got knocked out an' robbed, again. Never was careful aroun' whores.” A guard walked past the room they hid in, followed by another holding a tray. “Why do we have to play maid to Gato, anyways?” The team slowly followed the two, not dumb enough to ignore an obvious sign. They walked for a bit, then the guards walked into an ornate room. Team Seven hid quickly.

A few minutes later, the two left. Sasuke and Niko ghosted up to the door, and Sasuke placed a genjutsu over it. Naruto opened it and slid in. Gato didn't look up, eating his food quickly. Naruto slid behind him and slid out some wire. He quickly pulled it around the mob boss's neck and yanked hard. A yelp was out, and Naruto kicked the chair in order to pull the wire through more easily. “Gurk... gurgle...” The blond boy quickly sawed off the rest of the head with a kunai, then knocked on the desk twice.

Niko and Sasuke filed in, giving Naruto shocked and exasperated looks. “Deadlast, you didn't actually have to take off his head. It was just a saying.” Naruto blinked, confused. “Then why did Iruka-sensei say that?”

As the two bickered and tied the head to Naruto's hip as proof, Niko stared at the key on Gato's hip. Was this what Dreamer was talking about? She yanked the key off and pocketed it. Maybe it was to go to Zabuza and that Haku person...?

“Niko, let's blow this place up!” But what is the key for...?

“Sure... Hm, Haku... who is that?” The key had an address on it.

“Awesome, plant these! Let's go, bastard!” Maybe if she used it to barter for safety?

“Hn, yeah. Niko, you get the top two floors.” Niko nodded vaguely, and started putting tags up, trusting her team and moving automatically.

“Hey, we should make a sound so all the guards go into the house...” Naruto's voice faded. Niko put a few more tags in convenient places, and headed one floor down, hiding automatically. As she placed the last tags, cold metal against her neck made her freeze. “What are you doing?”

She held her hands up, and slowly turned. A white mask, a hunter-nin mask, was in her face. Niko blinked. “You... were working with Zabuza.” The mask nodded, senbon pushed closer. Niko paled, then blinked. “Key! Of course! Gato is dead, and this key belongs to Zabuza! You two have no further business, but I'm willing to let you go with out a fight if'n y' take th' key to 'im!”

The mask moved towards her., tilting. “Let me go? How... adorable. But,” the senbon disappeared, “I'll agree to your terms. Hand it over.”

Niko threw the key at him, decided there was enough tags-seriously, what the hell, Naruto-and edged away, keeping her eyes towards them. “'m not adorable! Also, leave this place will blow up soon.” The masked nin's chuckles lingered even as they shunshined away. Niko made a very wise decision and bolted.

She met her team at a safe distance, and punched Naruto, “Why!?” then settled to watch the fireworks. After all, every girl likes pretty things. A small exposive went off and the patrolling guards ran towards the mansion. Two minutes later, the whole thing blew up. It looked small, but then the three were as far as they could get. They stood up as one, and headed back to their sensei, Gato's head bouncing on Naruto's hip.

Two days later, Kakashi jolted awake. Sasuke, pouting over losing rock paper scissors, stared blankly at him. “Ah, you're awake.”

Kakashi straightened up, “Did you retrieve the body?” His sensei's son, he failed him. Kakashi carefully pulled his emotions into a box. He has a team to comfort.

Sasuke shot him a wide eyed look, then made his face blank. “We did. How did you...” _Does Kakashi know everything?_

Kakashi nodded solemnly, sorrow filling him. “I can put two and two together, Sasuke. It wasn't that hard. Do you... have any questions?”

Before he could say anything, Niko slammed into the room. “Sensei! Are you okay?” Kakashi nodded, and looked at her. “Sasuke told me you have his body...? Where is it?”

'You know!?” Niko frowned. “Yeah, it's a little... deteriorated. But if you want it...” She poked her head out the door. “C'mon!”

“Listen,” Kakashi sat up. “What you've been through... it happens. Sometimes, there is no other choice, or it comes back to being your fault. But you learn from it.”

“Learn from chopping off a head...?” Niko looked confused, but Sasuke's eyes widened in realization and then he facepalmed.

Kakashi wheezed. “You took off his HEAD!?” _What are they teaching in the Academy?_ Ignoring Sasuke's Oh-my-God-I-Am-Surrounded-By-Morons-Kill-Me face, Niko nodded in confusion.

Slamming into the room with a severed head in his hand, was his dead student. “Sensei, hey, did you want to see Gato's head? I took it off, just like a snake!”

Kakashi blinked at his student. “...Didn't Zabuza kill you...?” As soon as Sasuke told him clones with a dead look in his face, Kakashi grabbed his student in a hug. “Don't you ever do that!” On second thought, he dragged all three to him, ignoring their complaints.

After his embarrassing display and making sure his cute team was ininjured, the kids told him what they've been doing.

“So, let me get this straight, you killed Gato.”  _What the hell what the hell whatthehellwhatthehellwhat_

“Yup.” Naruto grinned, slicing at his neck, "Like a snake."

“Bartered with Zabuza's assistant.”  _This is my team. These are the students I have to teach. I am the sensei to these students._

“Asshole called me adorable.” Niko growled, folding her arms.

“And blew up the bas-wait, what.”  _Nonononono, dating is too soon, nononono not a missing nin._

The three males stared at a sulking Niko. “He's an asshole. I'm not adorable. I'm fierce.”

Kakashi turned to Naruto and Sasuke. “If he approaches Niko, kill him.” He settled himself, ignoring his team's shocked faces. “Now. I need to have a Talk with you.”

Niko and Naruto paled, waving their arms in the air. “We-we don't need it!”

“Not that.” Kakashi flatly stated. “Killing happens in the shinobi life. You must keep control of your self, but your emotions are valid.”

Niko raised her hand, “But what if there are no emotions? No regret? Just satisfaction?”

“That's normal.” Kakashi told her, decidedly not telling her that that could make her an amazing assassin. “You had a job to protect your team. You did it. Anyone else?”

“Um, I killed Gato, and I feel no regret either, is that normal too? It wasn't to protect anyone.” Naruto scrunched up his nose.

Kakashi stared at him, then turned to Sasuke, who was nodding in agreement. Really? All three!? “It's normal, but say nothing about it to anyone with out my say so.”

As he laid gingerly back down, he sighed heavily, Of course his team would be like this.


	4. What's in a team?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Seven makes a decision.

 

After Kakashi recovered enough, the team started cheerfully training on the water as well as patrolling, well Niko and Naruto were cheerful, Sasuke wasn't sulking at least. Kakashi lounged on the bridge, despairing over the reports that he would have to do back at Konoha. Not only that, but he still needed to do one last thing.

 

After a moment of side glances, Tazuna hesitantly walked up to the intimidating shinobi, "The bridge is done." Kakashi turned the page of his book, not actually reading it. He was aware that Tazuna was still looking at him, and hummed noncommittally. “Uh, Kakashi-san, about our payment...”

 

Hiding his pleased smirk, Kakashi tucked his book into his pocket, and took out a scroll. This was what he was waiting for. “Konoha will be taking a toll of the bridge, and we will set up a post near to keep our... investment safe. Since Wave's Daimyo is desperate for economy, he will be more than welcoming of our presence and won't take it out on you too much. Probably.” As Tazuna paled, Kakashi hid the scroll. “A fair price for what was almost my students' life. I'm sure you have nothing to complain about. It really is a win-win situation.” He smiled serenely at the drunk man.

 

Niko tilted her head towards the bridge, squinting and pausing her attempt to slide on the water. “Tazuna looks scared, wonder what Sensei is tellin' him?” She carelessly tripped Naruto, who went flailing into the water. Sasuke went sliding by her and snickered, throwing in his two cents, “Probably the payment.”

Niko nodded, but before she could say anything, Naruto tackled her into Sasuke and caused all three to fall into water. Tazuna was quickly forgotten in the ensuing three way fight.

Up on the bridge, Kakashi beamed proudly at his demon children, and placed a hand on his cheek. “They are so cute. I'm such a proud sensei!" It was only a little bit of an exaggeration. They were cute in a murdery kind of way.

Tazuna watched in horror as the girl threw a knife at the dark haired boy, unaware or uncaring of the blond boy who charged towards her furiously. “Cute. Yeah, sure. That's um, a way to phrase it.” He couldn't wait 'til they left, as grateful as he was.

Back at Tazuna's, a clone of Naruto's was teaching Inari how to set traps. The young boy had taken to worshipping the three, and trying to learn everything from them. It was odd for all three, but after a quick team meeting, they agreed to teach him a bit. After all, as Naruto said, it would be a waste of effort if they all died as soon as they left.

Honestly, Niko and Sasuke not-so-secretly agreed that he was just making an army, to Naruto's amused irritation.

Niko started to non-stop smile again, more comfortable in the knowledge that what she feels is not out of the norm. She also started to manhandled her team more.

Sasuke started to help Tsunami in the kitchen for an occasional escape. He was surprised to find the cooking and cleaning calming. Almost like he was refocused. He resolved to keep it up at Konoha, since he trained easier after.

After a week of protecting and training, Team Seven decided to head off. To their surprise, the whole village gathered around to say good bye, secretly happy that such strange folk are leaving. Well, except the sobbing Inari of course, who gave all three hugs.

Naruto was unabashedly crying as well, and Niko wasn't far behind. Sasuke just sighed and patted Inari on the head, “Listen, kid. Be strong and protect what's important to you. Now, enough crying.” All three quit crying almost immediately and yelled in agreement, to Kakashi's amusement.

Tazuna cleared his throat. “Inari, what name did you decide?” Inari beamed beatifically, “Bloody Seven's Bridge!” Oblivious, Niko and Naruto praised him for his well thought out name, as Sasuke made an Are-You-Serious-Right-Now-How-Can-You-Be-So-Dumb face. Honestly, Kakashi didn't blame his poor, put-upon student. He sniffled, wiping an imaginary tear away. “My cute students, getting a bridge named after them."

"Wait, what!?" Sasuke dragged his flabbergasted and flailing teammates away, unwilling and fed up with the excess emotions.

 

Three days into a week long travel, Kakashi had them sit. They were overdue for a talk.

He hesitated, ruffling his hair with his left hand. “There are a few things we need to go over before we get back to Konoha.” The three exchanged curious looks, but before they could ask anything, Kakashi continued, leaning his elbow on his knee and stretching out the other leg. “I never wanted a team. I never thought...”

He looked away from the hurt looks. “I never thought I'd want a team again. I found that this mission has woken me up. It made me realise that something...changed,” He looked up at the stars, “You are becoming my team, which means that there are a few things you need to know.” He looked back down to the three children. And he told them about his old team. It never got easier.

Before they said anything, he continued. “The thing you really need to know is that you will be a target, from both inside the village and out of it. You will have enemies everywhere. In order for me to agree to keep you on my team, you three will have to train long and hard. There won't be time for others.” Kakashi tilted his head at them, “If you want to leave, then I will find you a sensei who will train you and we will only work together for missions.”

When Naruto opened his mouth, Niko elbowed him. She wanted to know more before deciding. In agreement with her, Sasuke leaned forward, “You mentioned the council? 

“Ah,” Kakashi ruffled his hair, “I have such clever students.” He went serious again. “The council holds me in 'esteem.' Which means I get an extra amount of attention, and that would transfer to my team. For better or worse."

Niko folded her arms, smile angling into a thoughtful look. “I don't know if I can decide yet.” Naruto shot her a furious glare, and Kakashi stilled completely.It hurt more then he expected to hear that.

Unruffled, Niko glanced at her teammates. “I now know a lot about Sensei, but other than the shallow and personality parts of you two, I don't know you well enough.” She knew what jumping without looking does. If they become her team, something permanent, then she'd prefer to know what she will be up against. If they agree, they are hers. No exceptions.

“Same could be said about you!” Naruto snapped, on the defensive. “What do we do? Spill our secrets? 

“Yes.” It was to everyone's surprise, including his own, that Sasuke agreed. He hesitated and took in his team. When did they become this important? Maybe it was the way they accepted him, maybe it was that he was needed by them. Maybe, he thought sardonically, it was after the numerous times he made them eat vegetables. Whatever it was, it's too late to back off. They are Sasuke's now. “I... my clan was murdered by my brother, Itachi. I want to kill him to bring peace to my clan.”

Naruto looked horrified, but Niko tilted her head and her smile turned puzzled. “...Why?”

“He said it was to test his strength.” Sasuke choked out, wondering where this was going. 

Now Naruto also looked confused, “He wanted to test his strength. Against children and elderly...? That doesn't make sense.” Sasuke's face darkened in rage, but Niko backed her dumb friend up before he got hit. “No, _think_. That doesn't make sense.”

Sasuke scowled harder, but they were right. It was a thought that constantly popped up in his head. “...I don't know what to think.” He closed off, unwilling to speak more of it.

Naruto elbowed Niko, so she leaned her elbows on her knees with a blasé shrug. “I guess my secret is that I've a voice in my head that I call Dreamer.” All three shot her disturbed looks, and she laughed. “She is fadin', but I basically get vague information from her. It's how I knew that Gato was the issue.” She ruffled her bangs in exasperation, “But what she says is fragmented, so I have to make leaps of logic. She's not all that reliable.”

Kakashi frowned, folding his arms, “Maybe a Kekkai Genkai? A subtle one?” Of course he'd get three difficult and unusual students. Niko shrugged and glanced at Naruto.

Naruto shrunk back from their looks. Was he really going to tell them? What if... what if they hate him too? But they told their secrets, even Sasuke. In his heart, he knew what he had to do. They deserved the facts because when they finish here, he will never let them go. They are his to protect and fight with.

He took so long that Kakashi was going to give him an out, but Naruto interrupted and squeezed his eyes shut, “I'm a jinchuuriki! I have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed in me!”

The lot went silent. Kakashi, with the delicacy and sensitivity of a warhammer, interrupted it. “This is a SS Class secret, if you spread it, you'll be executed. Only talk about it in secure private places.” 

“...” Niko turned to Naruto. “Are you the Fox?”

Naruto's face fell and his eyes started to well up with tears. Sasuke snorted and smacked Niko on the back of her head, “No, idiot. He said sealed. It's inside him. Is it secure?” That was directed at Kakashi who nodded and then waved a hand in a so-so manner. “The sealing is complex and intensive, but eventually the Fox will wake up, and Naruto will channel the chakra when he loses control.”

“...” Naruto looked at him wide eyed, thankfully no tears in his eyes. “I didn't know that." 

“What!?” Niko jerked forwards, uncaring of her arm that almost hit an unamused Sasuke in the face. “How could you not know!?” 

“I just found out before I graduated!”

“You didn't even know it was sealed in you!?” 

“No!”

“Why!?”

I don't know!”

Sasuke and Kakashi leaned away from their flailing limbs. It was like watching a kunai hitting the wrong target, impossible to look away from.

The only adult decided to, well, act as an adult, and cleared his throat attracting all three's attention. “The Third didn't want him to accidentally tell the wrong person and wanted him to have a childhood.”

Niko gaped at him in shock, “That's stupid. He didn't have a childhood. None of us have had a childhood. That's so stupid!”

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, considered the facts, then switched tracks. If they kept going like this, they'd never be done. “I'm fine with continuing on as a team.” There was no point in hiding from it. They were his.

Naruto nodded cheerfully. “Me too! You all are my team!”

“Well,” Niko shrugged indelicately, “Obviously where my team goes, I follow.”

Kakashi nodded carefully at them, emotions boiling into a thin breakable soft glass. This was his team. No going back. No looking back. He had three students to train to the point where they could keep up with him. Obito's eye welled up with tears, and he pulled his mask down to smile at his team. They, oblivious to the tremendous rarity of the sight, smiled and smirked back at him.

They knew who they were. They are Team Seven, Kakashi's students.

 

And they will grow strong together.

"...But still, you have a voice in your head?"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. But it felt right to stop it there. It's basically the end of an arc. Next an interlude of training and after that Chuunin Exams.
> 
> I've edited the previous chapters, no major changes, just hopefully a little bit of a smoother read. I've been busy and sick, and my best friend got into an awful car crash so I've been a little empty of creativity. But here you all are!
> 
> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have comments, concerns, or ideas about what to tag please let me know. thank you for reading.


End file.
